1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated recording magnetic head.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are many known types of integrated magnetic heads with dense networks of micro-heads. Most of these heads require a winding in thin layers for each micro-head forming the magnetic heads, which restricts their use to instruments requiring only a small number of micro-heads.